Dancer Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Dancer guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos (talk) 11:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Basic Dancer Empyrean Set Charis Attire Set Main pieces * Charis Tiara - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 5,000 Cruor * Charis Bangles - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 5,000 Cruor * Charis Casaque - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Charis Tights - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 300 Resistance Credits * Charis Toeshoes - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Charis Earring - Drops from Chione (NM) in Abyssea - Uleguerand * Charis Feather - Drops from Ironclad Executioner (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl * Charis Necklace - Drops from Khalamari (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Charis Attire +1 Set * Gapette - 8 Charis Seal: Head (Trial 4174) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Berstuk, Gieremund, Granite Borer *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Looking for Lookouts * Armlets - 8 Charis Seal: Hands (Trial 4334) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 07, Op 14 *** Notorious Monster: Tablilla ***Quest: Help Not Wanted ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Dominion Ops: Op 07, Op 11, Op 12 ***Notorious Monster: Ika-Roa ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Audumbla * Casaque - 10 Charis Seal: Body (Trial 4354) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 01 ***Notorious Monster: Amarok ***Quest: Proof of the Lion **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Triturator **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 02 ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Sunderer ***Quest: Her Father's Legacy * Tights - 8 Charis Seal: Legs (Trial 4194) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Athamas, Manohra, Npfundlwa *** Quest: Soil and Green * Toeshoes - 8 Charis Seal: Feet (Trial 4214) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Armillaria, Div-e Sepid, Iku-Turso *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I *** Quest: The Boxwatcher's Behest +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Charis Attire +2 Set * Tiara - 6 Cards of Vision (Trial 4234) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve *'Armlets' - 6 Coins of Wieldance (Trial 4374) **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Titlacauan, Lusca **Misareaux: Ironclad Pulverizer, Tristitia *'Casaque' - 9 Jewels of Ardor (Trial 4394) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Orthrus **Grauberg: Fuath **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Apademak **Vunkerl: Bukhis, Ketea **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Severer **Attohwa: Titlacauan * Tights - 6 Cards of Balance (Trial 4254) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Glavoid, Iratham * Toeshoes - 6 Stones of Voyage (Trial 4274) ** La Theine: Briareus Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Bukhis Category:Guides